


A Fort of Pillows

by LoloxTheMuffin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Addie Isn't Stupid (for once), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Advenberry (may be read in whatever way desired), One-Shot, Onion Is Scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoloxTheMuffin/pseuds/LoloxTheMuffin
Summary: Onion Cookie has a nightmare and needs the two adults of the mansion to help her feel better.
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie & Blackberry Cookie & Onion Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Fort of Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that Onion was they/them at first, but according to the Wiki and many Discord friends, Onion has she/her as her pronouns as well. I use she/her for this fic; if it is proven that these aren't her pronouns, I'll go through and change all of this to fit.
> 
> This may be read as Advenberry if so desired, but I kept it implied so that others who aren't a fan of the ship could still enjoy this. <3
> 
> Word Count: 1362

Onion’s small form tossed itself off of the bed, making the little girl whimper and cry. She sobbed and yanked her bedroom door open, sprinting away from the various whispers echoing around in her room. She stumbled over her soft, lilac sleeping dress, sight blurred by the large bubbles forming and dropping from her quivering eyes. Her socks made the wooden flooring of the mansion slippery, but in her haste the child didn’t think to take them off. Onion Fish, her pet, sluggishly flew beside her, catching her whenever she’d tumble.

Running up to Blackberry’s room, she struggled to reach the door handle, knocking her small, balled fists against the door. “B-Blackberry!” she sobbed, “Blackberry!!”

The door was opened swiftly and the child fell into the skirts of the maid, who helped her stand back up. Blackberry tenderly wiped Onion’s eyes with an embroidered handkerchief. “Are you alright, Miss Onion?”

“The g-ghosts are a-after me!” Tightly gripping the maid’s dress, the child cried into it, trying to hide within the many folds. Blackberry held her close, comforting the small one. “S-scare them away, B-Blackberry!”

“Is everything alright?” From another room entered Adventurer Cookie, sliding into the hallway fully outfitted in his usual adventuring gear, hat and all. Backpacky followed close behind, hovering in the air; Onion Fish nudged the other pet before flying back around the crying child. “Onion?” Adventurer asked, peering into the dimly lit hallway.

Blackberry raised her eyebrows at Adventurer suspiciously but answered with a dull tone, “The ghosts are bothering her again.”

Onion looked up at Adventurer with large, glossy eyes. “C-can you make them go away?” she whimpered.

“Hm…” he held his chin and mussed his hair as he thought. “Hey! I know! Let’s build a pillow fort!” Adventurer grinned down at the little child below him who returned the gaze with watery eyes and a slim smile.

“A pillow fort?” Blackberry echoed incredulously. She watched as Onion Cookie, the little girl, slowly began to rub her eyes and mumble.

“But… Couldn’t the ghosts get in?”

“Naaah, pillow forts are SUPER secure, no ghost could get in!” He picked up the kid playfully, which got a delighted (and somewhat startled) squeal. “They can try all night, but everyone knows that blankets are ghost-proof!”

“They aren’t, though…” Onion shivered. Blackberry approached silently and put a hand on the little child’s back, and the girl gave her a wobbly smile.

“Oh, sure they are!” Adventurer exclaimed, though his volume was subconsciously less due to not wanting to hurt anyone’s ears. “Blackberry and I can protect you. They’ll never get close!”

Onion near warbled in joy, “O-okay! I wanna build one, th-then.” Blackberry gently wiped the tears from the little girl's face before Adventurer placed her delicately on the shiny, wooden floor.

“First, we have to get some blankets!” Adventurer exclaimed, pointing in a random direction. He took in a deep breath, as if to prepare for elaborating further.

Before he could say anything further, Blackberry interrupted, “There is no need to disrupt anything. I suggest that you take from the closet instead. She raised an eyebrow at him, who shrugged, still grinning.

“I guess,” he chuckled, speaking with a playful air, “Much less fun than  _ my _ chaotic plans, but I suppose.”

Onion scampered over to the nearest lining closet and reached for the handle. Unable to reach it, she dragged over a small stool and stood on that. When she could only barely brush the edge of a stack of neatly folded blankets with her little fingers, Adventurer stepped in and slid the fabrics over the edge so she could reach. He lifted his hand to her after she had them securely bundled up in her arms beside her doll and she gently high-fived it, giggling quietly.

Together, the three of them set up a small cave of blankets on top of chairs. Adventurer laid an especially fluffy one across the floor and then let Onion pick the pillows that they would fill the impromptu tent with. Blackberry did little more than watch at first, but both the master of the house and Onion dragged her in. She supplied the materials, having her ghost butler and other spirits bring her them when neither Onion nor her pet were aware. The maid planned to try and explain the ghosts to Onion someday… perhaps when she was older.

While Adventurer was making some final touches, Onion waddled over to Blackberry, holding her doll close to her chest. “Bl-Blackberry?” she asked in her usual timid tone. “Could we bring down a chair? For my doll?”

“Of course, dear,” the maid nodded, stepping to the side to reveal a small, roll-cake wood chair, complete with old, childish carvings marking the wood. Onion gasped and started bringing the chair to the fort, oblivious to the slim ghost that slipped from the floorboards and back up the stairs, out of sight. Among the items brought were small lamps, which were lit and placed inside.

Adventurer stepped aside to let the girl take it in, holding the entrance blanket high above her head so it wouldn’t disturb her. Onion thanked him with a mumble as she placed the chair near the back, placing a tiny pillow on top of the seat.

“May we call it finished?” Adventurer grinned, proudly surveying their work. Onion beamed and nodded, rubbing her teary eyes. He whooped and punched the air, luckily avoiding some of the more supportive layers above. Blackberry slipped through the entrance, her skirts brushing against the blanket-carpet; the layers whispered faintly as she approached. 

The trio talked for a while, and then paused for Adventurer to begin recounting his latest trial. He spoke of great temples made up of old, undated stone surrounded by gigantic trees that enveloped entire areas in shadows. The explorer recounted how many gems he had found, even going so far as to retrieve Backpacky and open them up to reveal many glimmering crystals. At a whispered suggestion from Onion, he chuckled and presented a pretty purple one to Blackberry, who rolled her eyes and took it, holding the small, precious item against her bodice.

Blackberry finally interrupted to insist that they all sleep before the sun rose and invited all of them out of the fort. Onion shook her head vigorously at the mere suggestion, her short choppy hair flying around her face.

“I wanna stay here, wh-where it’s safe… pl-please,” Onion sat beside the chair on which her doll sat comfortably.

Adventurer dragged two portable sleeping bags from Backpacky and placed the smaller of the two in front of Onion. “Will this do?”

Onion nodded and took her doll off of the chair. She slipped between the layers and snuggled in, raising her head so Adventurer could place a pillow under her head. It felt softer than a marshmallow when she laid back down. “T-thank you,” she mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You’re welcome!” Adventurer looked at Blackberry, and then at the last sleeping bag, which was not quite large enough for two. Blackberry rolled her eyes. 

“I will get my own, you must rest first,” she ordered, nudging him. “In  _ proper sleepwear _ .”

“I’ll live, I sleep in this stuff all the time.”

She gave him a look and tossed a small parcel of clothes in his arms.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, “Yes ma’am.” He left the fort to change and came back to Blackberry kneeling over Onion, gently smoothing the little girl’s hair. She kissed the child’s forehead tenderly and held a sleeping Onion Fish in her lap. The two adult cookies shared a moment of serene quiet when they looked back at one another and didn’t speak as Adventurer sat on the floor beside the maid.

Adventurer settled into his sleeping bag much like Onion did, and Backpacky settled by his feet.

Blackberry brought the lamps out, and shadows leapt to overtake the tent. When she returned with a small sleeping bag of her own, both cookies were deeply asleep, and she laid down to join them. Outside of the fort, the ghosts of the mansion frolicked and danced, politely keeping their distance from the mountain of fabrics.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit off topic from this fic, but I am working on the next chapter of ORR; it's taking me a little while, so I hope that you don't mind the wait.


End file.
